Operation: OH
by lileyfan123
Summary: Just a little humorous LILEY 1 shot. Please R&R


**A/N: First I would like to Apologize for not reposting my TomBoy Liley story yet, Also for not updating that store yet. The reason for that is I'm not sure why but every time I write the chapter it turns out crappy. Right now it's frustrating me to no end. So not sure when the update will be. But I am working on it. =)**

**A/N2: As for this fic, it's hopefully something that will make everyone one. This is just something I noticed after awhile on Hannah Montana that grossed me out some.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own HM or the characters. All that belongs to Disney, **

**But if I did the 3****rd**** season would have been better then what it was. To me the third and hell part of the second season just went down hill. **

**Though it did seem like they tried to make up for it on the final season I thought.**

**xXStory StartXx**

**Operation: O.H**

"Song Bird here is the target in sight? Over" a female's southern accent echoed through the walkie-talkie with a slightly annoyed tone. The Walke-Talkie was attached to the belt loop on a 16 year old blonde girls skater shorts. With a plain white t-shirt and converse sneaks completing her outfit. Upon hearing the voice the girl couldn't help but smile as she grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed the button on the side. Still keeping herself hidden so her target wouldn't see her.

"Skater-Girl here, Target is not in sight yet. Is everything set up on your end song bird? Over"

"Yes, everything is set up on this end…Lilly do we have to keep using these code names?"

"Song Bird you didn't finish your sentence. Over" 16 year old Lilly Truscott couldn't help but say in a playful tone.

"What are you talking about Lilly? I did finish my sentence" came the slightly more annoyed response.

"Again Song Bird please finish your sentences. Over"

"Lilly I swear your going to get it if you keep it up. I am finishing my sentences." Was the response Lilly got, causing her to let out a small giggle hearing the Southern accent of her girlfriend become some what thicker as she got more annoyed.

"Sorry Song bird but please finishes your sentences. Over"

"LILLY!" hearing the Response Lilly couldn't help but laugh for a few moments.

"Miley you have to say over every time you're done talking. Plus of course we need to use code names. That is like the unwritten rule when using walkie-talkies" Lilly said into her walkie-talkie in between her laughing.

"…" was the only response Lilly got for the new few minutes.

"Aww, Miley you know I'm just playing with you. Plus you know its one of the many things you love about me. Also we can't just ignore the rules Miley. Over" Lilly said affectionately with some teasing tone in her voice.

"Your right that is one of the things I love about you. I love how playful you can be. Over" 16 year old Miley Stewart replied lovingly through the waklie-talkie.

"Glad to hear your following the Rules again, Song Bird. Over"

"Uh huh. Do you see the target in sight yet Skater-Girl? Over" Lilly looked out from her hiding place from behind the tree to see if she saw the target coming down the side walk yet.

"Negative…wait Target has just rounded the corner. I'm going to engage the target. Over"

"Alright Skater-Girl see you in 10, over"

Once the Target was close to her hiding spot, Lilly jumped out from behind the tree quickly making sure she landed in front of the target. Causing the target let out a small girl-like scream before noticing it was Lilly.

"Oliver, you scream like a girl"

"Lilly you scared the hell out of me. And most normal people don't jump out in front of their best friends like a deranged monkey" 16 year old Oliver Oken said in a playful tone, like one would use on a sibling. Noticing Lilly was just staring at him and not responding caused Oliver to look himself over to see what she was looking at. His blue short sleeved button up shirt over his white tank top appeared to be ok, No stains or holes. Next he checked out his long blue jean shorts that also appeared to be ok along with his sneakers. "Umm Lilly you ok" he said while waving his hand in front of her face to stop her from staring.

"huh…What were you saying?" Lilly said after coming out of the small trance she was in.

"Ohhh… I get it, you want a piece of the Smoking-Oken. Lilly I love ya, but like a sister. Plus what would Miley say" Oliver joked. Seeing Lilly's eyes narrow he knew what was going to happen next.

"EWWW!" Lilly some what screamed before punching Oliver in the arm causing him to scream like a girl again. "Why would I want a piece of Smokin-Oken when I get to have Miley-Pie when ever I want" Lilly answered back jokingly. "But your getting me off track Oken" smiling innocently before she grabbed Oliver's arm and started to drag him towards Miley's house (the old house on the beach. Not the one with a barn).

"Lilly were are we going and why do you have a walkie-talkie?" Oliver said while struggling some in Lilly's grip and now noticing the walkie-talkie. "Damn girl why are you so strong" Oliver whined still trying to get out of her grip on his arm.

"Stop whining you baby. Miley has something she wanted to show us at her house. She said it was something we had to see. As for the walkie-talkie I was playing with it. Why else would I have it" her response caused Oliver to look around for a moment.

"umm Lilly your by yourself…your starting to scare me some?"

"oh shut it Oken…focus on what Miley wants to show us" already knowing what Miley and she had planned for Oliver.

**xX10 minutes laterXx**

"Bud, why do you keep looking out the window? And why is there a metal tub on the back porch?" Robbie Ray asked as he watched his daughter from the couch while trying to watch the football game. Noticing his daughter was just wearing a pair of old cut-off blue jean shorts with a walkie-talkie hooked through a belt loop on the side. And the rest of her outfit was simple light sea green sleeveless top and sandals.

"Daddy this is just something me and Lilly-bear came up with that needs to be taken care of" replied Miley still looking out the window.

"…" Robbie Ray sat in silence thinking for a moment think about all the other whacky schemes that Miley and Lilly always came up with. Deciding to stay out of this one as long he could he simply turned his attention back to the TV to watch the football game.

"Come on Oliver we cant leave Miley waiting long" was heard through the door as Miley ran towards the door and opened it for Lilly and Oliver.

"Oliver so glad you could make it. Let's go to the back porch" Miley said while grabbing Oliver's free arm that Lilly was currently holding.

"O.K…Why are we in such a hurry to get to your back porch" Oliver asked curiously while allowing him self to be dragged towards the back porch. When he noticed the Walkie-Talkie hooked on Miley's belt loop, then looking back and forth between Miley and Lilly for a moment before it all clicked in his head. "Ohh come on you two, you both promised" he whined while trying his best to get out of their grips.

"Oliver this is for your own good. So we can do this the easy way or hard way" Lilly answered simply.

"Please anything but this" Oliver pleaded to his two best friends.

"Stop being a Baby. This needs to be done" Miley answered, as they dragged Oliver the rest of the way to the back porch and closing the glass doors.

While Miley and Lilly dragged Oliver to the back Robbie Ray could only shake his head in amusement as he tried his best to ignore what was going on behind him.

"AHHHH" came the girl-like scream from Oliver. Signifying that Miley and Lilly started what ever they had planned.

**xX12 minutes LaterXx**

The back porch doors flung open as a soaking wet Oliver came crawling in with Shampoo in his hair, trying his best to get away from the girls.

"Those girls are crazy…" Oliver never got to finish as he felt two hands grab his ankles before pulling causing him to slip to his stomach. Then pulling back wards as Oliver attempted to grab anything he could before finally grabbing one of the pianos legs. "Oh for all that is Holy…Mr. Stewart please help me" Oliver pleaded causing Robbie Ray to turn around, which made him fight back the laugh that was trying to break free. As he saw Miley and Lilly dragging Oliver back to the Porch towards the metal shin high tub sitting full of water.

"Sorry Kido I'm staying out of this one" Robbie Ray said still trying not to laugh before turning back around.

"Noooo" Oliver screamed as Miley and Lilly finally dragged him back towards the tub.

"Sorry about that Mr. S. He got away from us there. Enjoy the game." Robbie Ray heard Lilly say before the sound of the back porch doors closing. He was still able to hold back is laughter as he watched the game.

**xX17 minutes LaterXx**

Again the back porch doors flung open followed by a loud 'EEEPPP', Causing Robbie Ray to turn around seeing a blonde Blur dash up the steps. Making Robbie Ray wonder what was going on, only to get his answer.

"OLIVER!" came Miley's scream from the back porch, Followed by a loud 'WHACK'.

"OWWWW…NOT THE FACE…NOT THE FACE" came Oliver's Screams. Only to be followed by another loud 'WHACK'. "OWWW MY NOSE".

Then Oliver bolted into the house and towards the front door quickly and attempted to escape. Only to be followed by his daughter who he could was enraged before the front door slammed shut.

"GET BACK HERE OKEN. I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, FOR TRYING TO LOOK AT MY GIRLS BREASTS!" Miley's scream could be heard from the other side of the door before getting fainter as she chased after Oliver.

Robbie Ray couldn't take it anymore as he bust out laughing as he realized what must of happen, since Lilly was wearing a white T-shirt.

"That boy is going to be in a world of hurt when Miley catches up to him" Robbie Ray said to himself with a smile on his lips.

**xXStory EndXx**

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you found that at least some what funny. I was trying to make it humorous. Also the reason for the story is because for some reason Mitchel Muso(Oliver) to just seemed like he stopped washing his hair. It got all nasty and greasy looking to me. I don't hate Mitchel. Just his hair grossed me out. Lol**

**A/N2: Also some of the ideas I got for this came from Family Guy and That 70s show.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
